10 Random Moments of Doremi and Hanachan
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Mungkin Doremi bukan ibu kandung dari Hana-chan, tapi ada beberapa moment dari kehidupan mereka berdua yang menggambarkan kedekatan mereka sebagai ibu dan anak. Moment-moment apa sajakah itu? Dibuat untuk mengikuti FFC Mother's Day 2011.


**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Ya-ha! Akhirnya saya dapat mem-publish fic ini sebelum tahun 2011 berakhir... (oke, fic ini memang saya buat untuk hari ibu **tahun ini**, bukan untuk tahun depan, jadi setidaknya saya nggak telat-telat amat publishnya, hehe...)

Overall, happy reading!

Summary: Mungkin Doremi bukan ibu kandung dari Hana-chan, tapi ada beberapa moment dari kehidupan mereka berdua yang menggambarkan kedekatan mereka sebagai ibu dan anak. Moment-moment apa sajakah itu? Dibuat untuk mengikuti [FFC] Mother's Day 2011 by Zen.X.F di Infantrum.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**10 Random Moments of Doremi and Hana-chan**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments #1: Dissapointed<strong>

Pada hari pembukaan _Oshare Zakka Maho-dou_, Hana-chan membuat onar. Ia mengubah beberapa hewan (juga dirinya sendiri) menjadi Onpu agar Maho-dou didatangi banyak pengunjung, tapi akhirnya malah kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Gomen nasai," kata Hana-chan dengan penuh penyesalan, "Hana-chan sudah membuat mama-tachi kecewa."

Onpu menanyakan alasan Hana-chan melakukan 'penyamaran massal' itu, dan jawabannya adalah karena Hana-chan tidak ingin Doremi dan yang lainnya berada dalam masalah hanya karena Maho-dou sepi pengunjung. Ia ingin membantu mereka menyelesaikan masalah tersebut.

Seketika Doremi mendatangi Hana-chan, berjongkok lalu menempatkan tangan kanan Hana-chan di pipi kirinya, "Hana-chan, arigatou, tapi kau juga harus hati-hati menggunakan sihirmu, dan jangan membuat kami kecewa lagi ya?"

_Sebanyak apapun ia dibuat kecewa, seorang ibu akan dengan mudah memaafkan anaknya._

.

**Moments #2: Old**

Suatu hari, Doremi berbincang-bincang dengan Hana-chan.

"Hana-chan."

"Ng?"

"Kira-kira... saat kau menggantikan Jou-sama nanti, aku sudah setua apa ya?" tanya Doremi sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin, "Apa saat itu terjadi, wajahku sudah mulai keriput?"

"Hana-chan tidak mempermasalahkan itu," jawab Hana-chan polos, "Karena kalaupun itu terjadi, Doremi tetap akan jadi orang yang spesial untuk Hana-chan."

_Setua apapun usia seorang ibu, ia akan tetap jadi panutan sepanjang masa bagi seorang anak._

.

**Moments #3: Reachable**

"Hana-chan senang bisa kembali ke Ningenkai lagi, karena Hana-chan bisa bertemu dengan mama-tachi," ujar Hana-chan, "Bahkan sekarang, Hana-chan tidak susah lagi memeluk kalian, karena Hana-chan sudah tumbuh besar. Hana-chan bisa menjangkau kalian."

"Hai hai," sahut Doremi, "Tapi lain kali, kalau kau sudah punya kristal sihir baru, jangan coba-coba untuk memecahkannya lagi ya?"

"Doremi tidak suka ya, Hana-chan tinggal disini lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku senang kau bisa tinggal disini lagi," jawab Doremi, "Hanya... aku menyayangkan soal kristal sihirmu yang pecah."

"Hana-chan kan ingin bisa menjangkau tinggi kalian."

"Aku tahu, tapi sebenarnya, kau tidak perlu sihir untuk itu," Doremi tersenyum, "Tinggal beritahu aku dan yang lain, dan kami akan berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggimu."

'_Itu kan berbeda,' _pikir Hana-chan.

_Seorang ibu selalu punya cara agar sang anak dapat menjangkaunya dengan mudah._

.

**Moments #4: Easy**

Saat masih tinggal di _Majo Youchien_, Hana-chan tidak suka makan wortel, jadi suatu hari Doremi dkk membuatkan sesuatu yang dapat memudahkan Hana-chan untuk memakan satu-satunya jenis sayuran yang tidak ia sukai tersebut.

"Kami mencampurkan wortel ini dengan madu dan mentega, agar kau mudah menelannya," jelas Doremi sambil menyodorkan sendok berisi potongan wortel madu yang dibicarakannya kepada bayi itu, "Dimakan ya, Hana-chan."

Akhirnya Hana-chan mau juga memakannya, dan memang benar, ia dengan mudah dapat menelan wortel itu.

_Seorang ibu juga selalu punya cara untuk memudahkan anaknya melakukan banyak hal._

.

**Moments #5: Magnetic**

"Hana-chan, kenapa kau hanya mencariku saat pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Doremi, "Yang lain kan juga berada disana."

"Entahlah," jawab Hana-chan sambil menggeleng, "Rasanya ada gaya magnet yang seolah-olah menarik Hana-chan ke kelas Doremi, dan entah kenapa, saat itu Hana-chan hanya memikirkan Doremi."

'_Hana-chan... darimana kau belajar tentang gaya magnet?' _pikir Doremi yang kemudian memegang rambut _odango_nya, _'Memangnya di rambutku ada magnetnya ya?'_

_Seorang ibu selalu memiliki daya tarik tersendiri bagi sang anak._

.

**Moments #6: Innocent**

Hana-chan sempat mengacuhkan Doremi saat mereka pergi ke Yokohama bersama yang lainnya untuk menjual _crepe_. Bayi itu bahkan bersikap cuek saat Doremi menawarinya jus.

"Mou, Hana-chan, sampai kapan kau mau mengacuhkanku terus?" keluh Doremi.

Tapi Hana-chan tetap tidak peduli. Ia terus saja berjalan dengan tidak hati-hati sampai hampir terjatuh, kalau saja Doremi tidak menyelamatkannya.

Tapi akhirnya, Doremi yang terjatuh, sampai mendapat sebuah luka lecet di lutut kirinya.

Dengan wajah _innocent_nya, Hana-chan menatap luka lecet di lutut Doremi. Ia bertanya dengan polos, "Itai?" (sakit?)

"Tidak apa-apa, Hana-chan," jawab Doremi sambil tersenyum menahan sakit, "Yang penting kau baik-baik saja."

Dengan polosnya, Hana-chan menangis lalu memeluk Doremi sambil memanggil namanya.

_Seorang ibu selalu tahu bahwa seorang anak tidak akan mungkin menyakiti ibunya secara sengaja._

.

**Moments #7: Hopeful**

"Ne, Doremi."

"Doushita no, Hana-chan?"

"Doremi ingin tahu tidak, tentang harapan yang Hana-chan inginkan waktu Hana-chan merayakan ulang tahun Hana-chan beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Eh? Aku boleh tahu nih?" tanya Doremi, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan, "Jadi, apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Coba tebak."

"Hmm... sepiring steak yang lezat?"

"Eh?" ujar Hana-chan dengan nada protes, "Hana-chan memang suka steak, tapi bukan itu yang Hana-chan harapkan."

"Bukan ya? Atau mungkin... kau mengharapkan puding ya?"

"Itu juga bukan!" gadis berambut pirang panjang itu berteriak, "Harapan Hana-chan tidak ada hubungannya dengan makanan!"

"Jadi, apa dong?" Doremi bertanya lagi, "Gimana aku bisa tahu kalau kamu nggak ngasih tahu?"

"Oke, Hana-chan kasih tahu Doremi deh, sekarang," jawab Hana-chan yang kemudian tersenyum, "Hana-chan berharap supaya nanti, waktu Hana-chan menggantikan Jou-sama, Hana-chan masih punya waktu untuk bersama Doremi."

_Seorang ibu akan selalu diharapkan keberadaannya oleh sang anak._

.

**Moments #8: Angelic**

Hana-chan terus menatapi kedua ikat rambut barunya yang muncul setelah ikat rambut lamanya yang juga merupakan kristal sihirnya pecah beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Hana-chan, kenapa kau melihat ikat rambutmu seperti itu?" tanya Doremi yang sedang menyisiri rambut Hana-chan yang panjang, "Masih bingung memikirkan gaya rambut yang akan kaucoba hari ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Hana-chan yang masih menatap ikat rambutnya dengan bingung, "Hana-chan hanya bingung saja, kenapa ikat rambut Hana-chan yang sekarang ada sayapnya, tapi nggak bisa dipakai untuk terbang? Jadi seperti 'malaikat bersayap yang tidak bisa menggunakan sayapnya untuk terbang'. Padahal kan, Hana-chan bukan malaikat. Hana-chan kan penyihir."

"Mungkin itu karena senyumanmu yang seperti senyuman malaikat."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Iya," sahut Doremi meyakinkan Hana-chan, "Karena itulah, aku dan yang lain sangat senang melihat senyumanmu."

"Begitu ya?"

Dalam hati, Hana-chan berkata, _'Padahal Hana-chan pikir, justru Doremi yang lebih cocok untuk disamakan dengan malaikat. Doremi kan malaikat pelindung Hana-chan.'_

_Seorang ibu akan menyamakan anaknya dengan malaikat, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka akan saling melindungi._

.

**Moments #9: Unconditional**

Cinta Doremi terhadap Hana-chan memang merupakan cinta yang tidak bersyarat. Terbukti saat ia masuk ke _Noroi no Mori _untuk mendapatkan bunga _Love Supreme _demi kesembuhan bayi itu, ia berhasil mendapatkan bunga berwarna merah itu, walau untuk itu semua ia harus berkorban banyak.

'_Hana-chan memang bukan anak kandungku, tapi ia tetaplah anakku, karena aku terus bersamanya sejak ia lahir.'_

_Cinta seorang ibu kepada anaknya akan selalu tulus dan tidak bersyarat._

.

**Moments #10: Zealous**

Pagi ini, Doremi & Pop berangkat dari rumah dengan penuh semangat. Bukan karena sinar mentari pagi yang hari ini dengan cerahnya menerangi bumi. Bukan pula karena udara segar di pagi hari ini yang tidak henti-hentinya berhembus keluar-masuk jalur pernapasan mereka...

Melainkan karena pagi ini mereka akan bertemu dengan Hana-chan yang sekarang tinggal di _Sweet House Maho-dou_. Jou-sama memang mengizinkan bayi itu untuk tinggal disana sementara Doremi dkk berusaha untuk menyembuhkan ketidak sukaannya terhadap sayur-sayuran.

'_Hana-chan, aku senang kau bisa tinggal di Ningenkai lagi,' _pikir Doremi, _'Kau selalu membuatku bersemangat.'_

_Sumber utama dari semangat seorang ibu adalah anaknya sendiri._

* * *

><p>Penjelasan setting waktu per moment:<p>

Ber-setting di sharp: #9

Ber-setting di motto: #4,6&10

Ber-setting di dokkan: #1-3,5,7&8

Catatan Author: Oke, inilah hasil pemikiran saya... Semoga berkenan di hati para reader semua...

Tadinya sih, saya mau mengikutsertakan fic saya yang judulnya 'Hana-chan no Shiika', karena fic tersebut juga menceritakan tentang hubungan ibu & anak antara Doremi & Hana-chan, tapi karena prompt yang dipakai disana masih kurang (dan jujur, saya belum pernah bikin kumpulan drabble sebelumnya), jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat kumpulan drabble ini.

Buat yang masih belum tahu, Hana-chan adalah seorang bayi penyihir yang diasuh Doremi dkk (mulai dari seri sharp), hanya saat di seri dokkan, Hana-chan mengubah postur tubuhnya menjadi seperti seumuran Doremi dkk.

Sekian dulu dari saya. Jangan lupa direview ya?


End file.
